bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoru Yobidashi
'Yoru Yobidashi '(夜呼出し, japanese for Night Calling) Is a Fōrun-juu who is currently roaming through the human world. Appearance Yoru is of average height and build, he has brown eyes and silver hair. He wears casual clothes and can usually be found loitering in a town center looking like a deliquent. Yoru also has a habbit of smoking and drinking, threating people and being an idiot which causes him to get into a lot of trouble. Personality Yoru is a brash and loud person who takes many risks. At school he often gets into fights and is always causing trouble. People say he does this because he is very poor and needs money. Despite the mean facade those who befreind Yoru find a very nice person. Saying that, Yoru doesn't like having friends History Yoru was born into a well off family in one of the richer districts in the soul society. He had a brother and a sister and they were always happy and had enough food. His sister eventually became a shinigami, and joined the gotei 13. Fifteen years after she joined she was killed in the field after being attacked by an adjudacas level hollow. The family was told that her sacrifice meant the other members of her team could live. That night, Yoru felt a feral desire inside of him, calling to him to be released. He ignored it. But that changed his life. One day after he returned from playing in the woods, he saw a man approach his house. He stared at the mysterious figure as he intruded into Yoru's house. Yoru followed the man, drawing the dagger he kept with him and entered the house. There he found a group of men wrecking the house and stealing everything. As he scanned the scene he was filled with anger, and in that angry second the voice inside him whispered to him. Unleash me!" And Yoru gave in. What happened next he doesn't rember until he had his dying brother with him. Apparently he had gone on a rampage and killed everyone in the house and stabbed his brother. His brother soon died and during mourning, his sorrow turned to hatred, hatred for his weakness. He sent himself into exile in the human world until he became stronger. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Currently Yoru's postion is that he knows there is an animalistic calling inside of him but he has yet to tame it fully. Despite that he has trained his body to peak physical condition and learned to use his body in combat. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Yoru uses his hands and feet in combat to great extent. He has achieved a high level of concentrartion and power in his techniques. '''Advanced hunting and tracking skills: '''After living in Soul Society for hundreds of years, hunting for food, Yoru is a great hunter that can track many animals. '''Advanced Archer: '''At his current level, Yoru has just learnt how to summon his culmine, and is of course comfortable in its use. Fōrun-juu Only at a very basic level with his Forun-juu powers, Yoru has only just larned to manifest his culmine. '''Culmine: '''Yoru's culmine take the form of a bow. It is ornaely decorated and fires normal arrows. Category:Fōrun-juu